


The World Holy Grail War: Shorts

by Majesticid



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Banter, Battle, Holy Grail War (Fate), Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majesticid/pseuds/Majesticid
Summary: Tied with the Main Story: The World Holy Grail War, tying in with the events not added, think of it like the Interludes but longer Lol. (Really just to save putting it all in one so read if interested, It may have spoiler or plot points of the story to be revealed in future)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This Event takes place after chapter 4 In the Main Story, After Stephen and Mordred's Encounter with the Four Servants at the shack

The Four Servants who pursued the Master and Servant pair that came to the shack now return to bring the bad news to their Masters who are based in a rest inn at a Pit Stop.

Hector, The Old Lancer servant stood stiff, eye and lip twitchy with a drop of seat on his cheek as he is pelted with outrage by his Master, Michael. Right in his face

Hector unable to come up with any excuse or rather simply saying anything at all would simply prolong it, still keeping the stiff look on as his Master glares at him with a growler. 

"Here chill out man" David spoke out, sitting on a bed across from them he calls out Mick to calm down and not shout abuse to his Servant. Mick's face was boiled red as he stomps off and sits on a bed opposite of David's who could only roll his eyes at him.

After hearing what happened all Masters present couldn't believe how badly it went though unlike Mick, David and James were more interested on something new they learned from it.

"So you're saying there's a bit underground?" James directed to his Servant Assassin, Hassan. unlike the many variations before this one was a slim toned woman with long purple hair tied in a pony tail.

"Yes." She responded bluntly, though her voice a bit ghastly 'which' is probably due to her mask. David and James look to each other before James goes back to his Servant.

As moments pass with them waiting for her to continue however as the servant said no more then needed, "And?!" James states wanting to know more details. The Assassin still stood like a statue as it responds in turn. "Unfortunately, 'We' were unable to enter it, a barrier is in place which prevents Servants from proceeding down"

The two Masters looked at each other oddly at hearing that as James spoke up again.

"But you're saying this 'Guy' dived headfirst and went down no problem? ̶ ̶Which aye! by the way! Did ye no think to even tell him you were just there to talk?!" James sounded irritated, If he was in the same position that other 'Master' was in, he would have had the fright of his life as well.

"My apologies Master" Hassan uttered with no emotion behind it which 'her' Master was unable to take in all seriousness, grunting out a heavy sigh at it as David who sat there, shakes his head at Hassan not understanding what goes on in that servant's head.

"Right, We now know that there is 'something' in that shithole, but I guess wan ae us need to go to it. By the way whit's the point in the cross?!" James utters mentioning the cross that had to be turned upright to have the secret passage opened.

In response David with a frown shrugs his shoulders, he couldn't begin understand what kind of hidden meaning could be behind it yet James with his hands out was half-expecting and wanting a response to it but what he got led to a downer with a heavy sigh.

Then noticing as if something was missing James glanced around the room before eyeing David. "Here! where's Sarah n' Fergus?" he asked. David giving it some thought as the corner of his lip curls with an obvious conclusion.

"Where else? That old tadger is probably firing into anything that has legs, n' Sarah's probably trying to stop him" David said to which James though not entirely surprised hearing that still rolls his eyes.

"ugh Fine, I'll head over with Assassin and find out whit's down there" James hops off his bed, moving toward the door with his Servant submerging itself into it's own shadow.

David watched him leave as James closes the door behind him, at that he then looks over to his right, his servant Cu Chulainn leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head, eyes closed as if he was disconnected from this whole thing.

"So? did you guys not think to wave a white flag or something instead of chasing them like you were hunting em?" David directed to his Servant, Cu's eyelid half opens looking to his Master before he shrugs his shoulders to his question, clearly not finding it to be a big deal to which his Master shakes his head at while rolling his eyes.

Into the night, James had still yet to return. Fergus as predicted was trying to pick up women to sleep with the night however his master Sarah intervened, as both are seen just outside the small rest inn.

"Come on Saber! Get yur arse back, in, the, room!" Sarah states as she tugs at his arm yet it was in vain as the man didn't shift an inch despite how hard his Master pulled.

While as if not taking to heart at all at his Master's words, The man had a sullen frown, seemingly down "I have yet to even manage to find a partner to sleep with tonight...Master, would you just allow me to ̶ ̶ "

"NO CHANCE! I keep telling ye if you actual hink you kin just walk right up to someone n ask them tae jump in bed wae ye, they're just gaunnae say 'Aye'..? Don't kid yourself on!" Sarah cut him off in a high tone with finality behind it.

Fergus could saying nothing and instead grumbled, knowing his Master would not budge, for she has been a constant 'cock-block' ever since he was summoned.

Fergus eyebrows then cross, picking up a sensation. His head turns back looking upward as his Master still tries in vain to pull him along. "Master, I think you should ̶̶ ̶ "

"Ah said NO already! how many times dae ah actually need tae tell ye ̶ ̶ " she stopped herself from saying any more, feeling resistance from her servant's arm from being pulled, Sarah looked up to see Fergus looking off in another direction.

She saw the smile forming on his lips and became nervous, despite having only met him for a few days Sarah knows enough about Fergus to know he only smiles like that regarding two things: Women and Battle.

"...What is it...?" A lump caught in her throat as she was almost hesitant to ask what was up "..Is it them?" she finished, Fergus however still looking off as he began to look excited responded.

"Master, you should re-join our comrades and leave at once!" On his words Sarah's grip slips from his arm and steps back before looking up in the same general direction he did.

At the same time back Cu Chuliann and Hector stiffen, they both look off toward the same direction, sensing something that made both unease. Mick who had his face buried in his hands looked to be distressed to notice but David on the other hand who was lying on top the bed on his phone noticed.

"What's up?" He asked yet seeing their faces he instantly knew that something was wrong. Cu Chuliann materializes his spear, perching it on his shoulder as he steps from the wall.

"It's the enemy" Red alarms were fired as both David and Mick on alert hearing this became a bit frantic. "Who is it?! is the same ones from before!?" David raises his tone looking to all of them for an answer.

Hector who fought the previous enemy seemed to conclude it was them. "Yep it's them alright, except..." he gave a short pause as both Masters on edge wanted to know what else he had to say.

"There's another Magical presence.. And it's big!" Hector ended, which was received not so well by the masters present. "Big?!" David Murmured, hearing this he wondered the meaning behind it, "Big as in 'Huge'? or is it stronger than the Saber one?!"

David looks at Hector for confirmation however his own Servant Cu Chuliann spoke out. "Master, you and the others should hit the road". David looks at his servant but realizes they couldn't just yet.

"What about James? he's not back yet!" David interjects however his servant did not seem interested. "I think you guys should be worrying about yourselves, also Assassin has the 'presence concealment' skill, I doubt the enemy could sense Assassin that easily"

Hearing this David was stuck with what to do, yet both Cu and Hector turn into their spirit forms and were gone from sight, "OY!" David shouts yet retracts as he knows it was useless and they shouldn't be idling around. "Shit ̶ ̶ C'mon Mick we need to go!" 

David jumps off the bed heading for the door while Mick watching him was obviously reluctant yet follows after him. In the hallway they hasten to get out, just at the stairway David and Sarah nearly crash into each other.

"Listen! There's ̶ ̶ " 

"They're here yeah we know!" Sarah tried to explain yet David finished for her, at that they all head outside. what greets them is the sight of their three servants standing side by side as they peer upwards.

The Masters practically glued together gave pause as they look off in the same direction their Servants were looking toward. Moments pass as they look at the dark sky as nothing was in view.

But then a sound cuts through the air as the masters hearing it though dubious recognize the sound as David was the first to speak. "Hang on, does that no sound like a ̶̶ ̶̶ "

David didn't need to finish as it comes in view, The sound that was cutting through the sky were turbo propellers, a large military transport(Airbus A400M Atlas) comes in view, a blinking light on it's front giving it's location as it propels it's way toward them.

All Masters pull their heads back gawking at it as they honestly couldn't believe it. 

"Holy shit, Just who the fuck are they?" David uttered out as the knowledge that their enemy has military transport was not a pleasant thought, pondering on who they have connections with.

"Here, we better get a move on!" Mick suggested, shrugging David's shoulder wanting to leave like now, while the same as the rest was unable to take his eyes of the beast in the sky above them.

The Masters hastily make their way yet their eyes still couldn't be taken away from the Aircraft approaching above but David shifts his gaze to his servant and saw his back calling out. "Lancer! You guys watch yourselves alright!"

Cu nods his head acknowledging it as he and the others remain fixed awaiting for the enemy to show up. 

Inside the interior of the Atlas aircraft, the Female master was seated with her Saber servant sitting next to her. Her head hanged down, arms folded with one leg over the other.

Despite her calm apathetic Disposition the same could not be said for her servant Saber who sat looking forward with a pouty face. despite moaning it wasn't enough to give her Master to even look at her to question her mood.

Seeing it was not having an effect causes her brows to cross with an even worse pouty look. However a yellow blinking light followed with a noise like an alarm started.

The Back of the aircraft was dropping as it was a ramp leading out as wind hurled in yet the Female master despite her hair being blown by the wind still paid no mind to anything.

"It's Time, Go Berserker" She ordered, Due to the blinking light illuminating the interior, revealing at the far back sat a colossal figure. Hearing the order it straightens up, opening its right eye as a piercing red hue flashes.

The Atlas flies over head the servants but something jumps out and crashes down into the ground causing the land shake. Cu, Fergus and Hector stiffen knowing that this is the other presence they sensed.

As the dust cleared the colossal figure was revealed to them. Fergus whistled, he had never seen such a huge figure or rather the very presence he exuded was what he found big.

Cu Chuliann eye'd it with deadly focus knowing this enemy would be a tough one to beat, Yet compared to the other two, Hector's face went pale, placing his hand over his eyes.

"Aw man, This is too much of a surprise for this old man's heart to take" Hector uttered now scratching his cheek yet his words grab the attention of the other two.

"What is it Old comrade? Your face looks paler than normal? like you just saw a ghost?" Fergus frowned with concern for Hector but Hector himself chuckled at it which was rather forced due to the choice of words.

Hector looks back at the Colossal figure before him, a veil over his eyes as he calls out to it. "Hello there, do you remember me?" Hector asked, yet the titan simply growled as it stood like a statue to the question.

"Heh, I see. I guess you're different from one I knew of in life" Hector stated, yet contradictory to his words he didn't know how to feel about this. "Listen you two, that right there Is the Demi-God Heracles!"

Cu and Fergus stiffen as they were caught off guard by how casual Hector just said their opponent is none other then the famous Heracles, so famous that someone of such renown didn't even need an introduction.

"O-Oy! What the hell Old man?! you're saying that so lightly it made my heart stop for a second!" Cu complained, yet in contrast Fergus who eye'd the titan in all seriousness couldn't believe his opponent is of such renown.

"Bahahaha! Nice! I am truly glad I met you in this new life young Setanta, You always had the 'Best' luck of getting the worst Opponents!" Fergus laughed heartily at this yet Cu wasn't basking in it at all.

"Damn it, That's 'Bad' Luck you mean Old man Fergus!" Cu quickly retorts, clicking his tongue before looking back at Heracles. Though he doesn't mind having such an opponent, the way they are now wouldn't let them fight at their best.

"Oy! has he got some weakness?!" Cu asks as he takes his fighting pose. yet Hector hummed, giving it some thought but it didn't come off as good. "If he's anything like the Heracles that I fought before, then there is a way. But we probably won't live long enough anyway to try it.. hehehe..."

Both Cu and Fergus with sweat running down their brow look at Hector "Oy, oy, there's no need to be such a buzzkill Old comrade. even if this foe is of great renown, if it can bleed then it can be killed!" Fergus laughed at the end heartily yet his protégé Cu, on the other hand couldn't share in it. Heracles on the other hand still stood like a statue despite the amount of time had passed.

'He's just standing there waiting, I guess he's not going to attack unless one of us makes the first move. But when we do...' Hector thought to himself, Even though he knows who his opponent is, it was still difficult to decide on the best approach. "Well then, I think I'll take a crack at him first!" Fergus stated as he stepped forward, 

'HAH?!!' Hector expressing his complete surprise at what he just heard being said casually as his words were caught in his throat at what to say to it. Cu on the other hand looked the other way sighing out at it.

Heracles's eye trained on Fergus who stepped forward, he growls showing his teeth. Then what followed was a mighty roar, Fergus paused a moment as it was a sound that can't even be compared to a wild animal.

Heracles's feet press into the ground damaging it before pouncing off. zipping through the air at blinding speed he reached Fergus in an instant as the man pulled away, taken aback by the Giant's speed.

Now with the demeanor of a wild killing machine, Heracles goes for a strike at an unexpected Fergus who had no time to even react.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Four Servants with their Masters are attack by a past adversary but their Opponent is an additional, the Berserker Servant Heracles. Cu, Hector and Fergus stay behind to fight the Colossal Titan and buy their Masters time to flee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place In Chapter 6 & on in the Main Story

A damaged light post is seen with a flicking light, the Pit stop that the four Masters used as a base was ravaged. the ground razed and teared up, the array of shops and fast foods were beyond recognition due to nearly all being laid to rubble.

Yet sounds of Steel clashing reverberated around while mixed in was the sound of an not soon forgotten roar by the Berserker servant Heracles. "URRAAAAH!!" Cu yells a battle shout in mid-air, spinning his body around in Mid air while throwing a strike on top of other quick strikes on Heracles.

The Giant crouched down with his axe-sword overhead horizontally seemingly blocking the strikes however it's left eye widens seeing a chance, using it's free arm grabs one of Cu's legs.

"Che!" Cu utters on being caught yet in a split second whirls his spear into position to stab into the hand that had his leg. Yet Heracles hurls him over head and throws into the ground in front of him.

Cu hits off the ground multiple times before recovering into a Pouncing postion, preparing to dive right back at him however a shadow overlaps him, Looking up what he saw next was Heracles towering over him at with an overhead swing.

With a roar he swings his axe-sword down on Cu but he jumps twisting his body around the weapon passing over it until he is above it.

With the axe-sword smashes into the ground tearing the ground across in front of him while Cu above thrusts his spear at the visible eye of Heracles. Yet seeing it with the Stoney face of his, Heracles seemed not too worried.

Letting go of his axe-sword Heracles pulls back bending his back over as the tip of Cu's spear misses it's mark. Not stopping there Heracles twists with his hands on the ground delivering two fast strikes of his feet at Cu who reeled his spear back to block them but the force propelled him back.

Cu's back skips off the ground and finally stops letting out a begrudging grunt out. "keh.." Yet his ears are filled by the nauseating roar of Heracles who with his axe-sword in hand comes down on Cu with an open arm swing.

"DOORRAAH!" Fergus with a battle cry swoops in and clashes his drill like sword into Heracles's abdomen. with the titan off ground he could not stop being propelled backward.

Heracles's feet land on the ground destroying it. With his knees bent down slightly he lets out a low growl out peering back at the other two.

Fergus with a satisfied smile perches his sword atop his bare shoulder, he then looks back to Cu with the same smile etched on his face, "Are you hurt? Setanta?" He asked yet Cu scoffs at it as it was even out of concern but rather to goat him. "Shut up, quite acting tough when you almost got sent flying out of the battlefield as things started!" Cu retorts back as Fergus greets it with a heartily laugh.

"Bahahaha! True, I misjudged the enemy's speed but now that we clashed I know his strength as well, So I will manage to match him now!" Fergus confessed but was not embarrassed to say it at all though Cu scoffs at it.

Hector ties in with the two as Fergus looks back to him, "My Thanks, old comrade, had you not placed yourself against me I would have been sent flying!" Fergus thanked.

Hector rubbed the back of his head mildly bashful at the praise but was relieved he anticipated an managed to to help "Ah well, I'm confident when it comes to being on the defensive so I'll leave it to you two to press the attack!"

Cu and Fergus in their own way nod in agreement, but just then Heracles comes at them again. "Be careful! He may be a Berserker but Heracles at his core is still formidable foe!" Hector forewarned as the three get ready to greet in him battle.

* * *

David, Sarah and Mick at this time drive on the Motorway which was void of any traffic. David though found it odd wasn't about to ask about it as this lets him drive waaay over the speed limit.

"Here! Are we just leaving James behind?!" Sarah voiced as her forearms perched on the front seats. David bit his lip upon hearing it as it obviously bothered that they had to leave before he got back.

"Clamp it! They're the wans that told us to head off, plus what you even worrying about him for? We're the ones getting attacked!" Mick argued with a mix of complaint, Yet Sarah shot him a glare.

"I'll tell ye something right now! If that was me yus left behind ye would'nae hear the end of it!" Sarah jabbed back at Mick, but as much as he was not about to take that from a young girl like Sarah.

"Come on you guys chill out! James has Assassin wae him so he'll be fine, It's Cu and the others we need to think about!" David intervened and it seemed to diffuse the tension between Sarah and Mick.

Sarah looking down thought on Fergus while Mick seemingly still thinking of himself huffed folding his arms looking the other way begrudgingly.

"You think they'll be fine...?" Sarah asked toward David, her lowered voice sounded clearly worried for them but David thinking about it as with his tongue rubbing against the inside of his lower lip didn't like were his thoughts were leading to.

"That woman yus bumped into was what Those guys call a 'Mage' yeah? That means her servants can fight all they want but ours can't cause we're not mages, whatever the hell that is. For them just being here is draining them, and soon enough they'll ̶ ̶ "

"But there's three of em, they should be alright yeah?" Sarah cuts in yet both Masters with Mick, who was too busy thinking of himself gave it no thought yet David on the other hand wanted to believe it but wasn't confident enough to voice it.

Back at the fight with Heracles, He is in the center with all three servants: Cu, Hector and Fergus attacking him from all sides. Despite their onslaught the titan had unimaginable reflexes, Able to keep the wounds inflicted on him to a bare minimum so that they wouldn't hinder him or rather that was what the others could only think of.

"Tch, is this guy honestly a Berserker?!" Cu exclaimed aloud. He was sure that Berserkers lose all reason thus dampen their combat skills and akin like a wild animal charging at them with abandonment.

However Heracles displayed reflexes with such ferocity it made fighting him head on too risky. Heracles's foot smashes into the ground as he goes for a thrust attack at Cu but Hector swoops in using his spear to divert it's course.

The Berserker growls through his clenched teeth at Hector though he himself had to admit this _way_ too close for comfort for him "haha, What this old man is sure of at least that if he was summoned in any other class, then there would honestly be few who could even take him on" 

Hector forced a chuckle though he understood himself that it wasn't anything to joke about. However his light joke is cut short, Looking upward the Atlas helicopter that was circling around them was now heading off in a certain direction.

"!!" Hector stiffens upon realizing where the aircraft was heading to as he snaps his head back calling out to his comrades. "HEY! ̶ ̶ " Calling back to Cu and Fergus who was in the thick of it with Heracles as Fergus parries his attacks while Cu follows up on counter strikes. For aSplit second the two take their eyes off Heracles toward the direction where the Atlas aircraft could be seen heading toward.

"Tch, this is bad! Those bastards are going after our Masters!" Cu exclaimed while in the midst of avoid Heracles's strikes. but this moment when he took the time to talk allows one of Heracles's strikes to go right for his head.

His eyes snap at the jagged teeth edge of Heracles's weapon coming in but Fergus drill sword comes in blocking the strike before it could reach Cu yet he seemed to struggle a lot just to keep it from following through.

"nnngh, Setanta! go and help our Masters, I'll stay n keep this foe at bay!" Fergus mutters as he struggles to keep the axe-sword of Heracles at bay. 

"Don't be ridiculous! You just want to fight him on your own Old man! Tch, as much as I would I'm not leaving here for you to ̶ ̶ "

Heracles takes this time to loosen his grip on his axe-sword, swapping it with his other hand with delivering a round house kick to Fergus who sees it coming but could only shift using his large sword as a means to block it but gets sent tumbling back from the impact of the kick.

"Shit!" Cu exclaims cursing the fact they took so long with that debate. Heracles with one foot still on the ground follows up with a back handed strike as his body spins around to deliver it.

Cu curses again bringing his spear in front of him horizontally as the impact sends him hurling off in another direction. Cu and Fergus crash abruptly into the ground as Heracles moves to go for either one of them.

Hector swoops in front of him to halt him, retaliating with and overhead strike Heracles brings his axe-sword down on Hector.

spinning his spear in one hand Hector takes a defensive stance bring up his spear to block it but once they connect hector is already brought down to one knee. Gritting his teeth at the sheer strength forcing him down hector tries to perservere.

Yet he smiles as Heracles brings his weapon up now with both hands on it to follow up another strike to hammer Hector into the ground. 

When their weapons connect again Hector holds his spear at a certain angle as Heracles's weapon grinds off the shaft of his spear and smashes into the ground. despite this Heracles's beading red eye with a snuffed growl shows he might have actually understood what just happened.

Hector hops off the ground with a short spin landing atop of Heracles weapon, his weight pushed the weapon deeper into the ground as he follows with a thrust from his spear.

Heracles grip loosens letting go of it as he pulls back but Hector smiles knowing he would do this, his thrust was a feint, jumping up he raises his spear upward before doing a front flip smashing the end of his spear off the Axe-sword Heracles letted go of, hurling it away from it's owner.

The titan growls through his clenched teeth yet even though as Hector had managed to deprive him of his weapon, the old lancer had a drop of cold sweat running down his face.

Heracles drops back leaning back toward the ground, using his feet he spins knocking Hector's spear out of the way to deliver another to him face first, with the sole of Heracles foot slammed into the side of his face as being airborne the impact sends him flying back.

Hector crashes unto the ground as Heracles presses his hands on the ground and pounces off it. Grabbing his weapon mid-flight Heracles comes at Hector with his weapon swung back in one hand letting out a perpetual roar as Hector gritting his teeth had no time to avoid it.

Cu and Fergus seen coming to his aid were to slow to catch up in time as it was apparent on their faces. Heracles gaze locked on a helpless Hector aunable to avoid this strike.

"!" Heracles's vision darkened suddenly, obscured with something blind siding him. Yet despite this Heracles continued his attack as his Weapon swung down with a thunderous crash destroying the ground before him.

Whatever it was that obscured his vision was now gone yet as Heracles realizes this, before him there was something else that made the Titan pause, it was that when his Weapon smashed into the ground he did not feel the sensation of bones breaking, flesh tearing or blood splattering.

Looking down at his weapon that was embedded into the ground he did not see Hector's body. With a smothered growl Heracles stood up straight though not showing at all on his Stoney edged face he was quite vexed.

"!!" Yet he now notices multiple dark spots surrounding him as figures jump out and come at Heracles. It was Hassan as many aspects of Assassin strike all over Heracles who simply stood fixed upon receiving a flurry of strikes from all angles.

Not Far, Hector is sat up by the Female Hassan with long purple hair. "Are you well, Lancer?" she asked in the same apathetic ghastly tone. 

Hector mildly embarrassed scratched his cheek at how not only was he rescued but more so for it was his own fault. "Ahahaha, you have my thanks Assassin. I guess this Old man is only suited for defense seeing how I failed miserably trying to take the initiative" Hector trying to laugh it off however Assassin simply stared at him with Hector now put in an awkward position wondering what she is possibly thinking of.

"Oi! Assassin!" Cu called as both looked to see Cu and Fergus both join them. "Haha, So you have finally joined in the fun Assassin" Fergus said heartily as well as he was glad to see she managed to reach Hector in time to save him.

"I simply just arrived and saw the Lancer was in need of aid" She said flatly which neither Hector or Fergus knew how to react to that. 

"Anyway what about your Master?" Cu cuts the atmosphere with his question as Hassan readily responded. "Yes, 'We' are taking Master in rendezvous with the ally Masters"

Again Hector and Fergus didn't know what to make of this yet they're both ignored. "However I must ask ̶̶ ̶̶" The Female Hassan asked giving pause to look over to her other selves attacking Heracles from every angle.

"What, Is that?" She finishes yet the three she asked seemed lost at the meaning by her words. Hector looking back witnessing the Assassins attacking Heracles and for a single moment passing his eyes widen noticing something ominous.

"oh boy..." Hector uttered out which grabbed Cu and Fergus's attention. "What's wrong" Cu asked with a puzzled look and brow raised. Yet Hector looking back up was simply un-surprised by having only realize something too late.

"Look and see!" Assassin stated to which the others look back and after a moment watching the assassins strike at Heracles while he simply stood there both Cu and Fergus who watch the other Assassins slash at Heracles with their respective knives are unable to hide their surprise.

"Oy oy...." Cu mutters out as he couldn't believe what he was witnessing while Fergus too with a drop of sweat trailing down his face had a 'this is no joke' kind of look.

All of Assassin's attacks upon Heracles virtually did nothing to him as this revelation stunned the other servants but mostly how Heracles is simply just standing there, as if he wasn't even aware that he was being attacked.

"tch, this guy!..." Cu curses, quite vexed at how relax Heracles is being as none of Assassins' attacks did nothing at all. 

"Assassin, I think it is for the best you re-join our Masters, from the looks of it you can't even put so much as a scratch on him" Hector digresses. "..." The Hassan stood motionless at hearing that while Cu and Fergus looked at Hector for his words being harsh saying that.

"...Understood" Just like that Hassan vanishes as too her other selves, leaving Cu, Fergus and Hector frowning awkwardly at whether Assassin just accepted it and left or if for some other reason.

However it had to wait as with Assassin gone Heracles instantly spots the three and growls aloud snapping them out of it. 

"Tch, forget it! We'll just have to leave it to Assassin to deal with Saber and focus on this one!" Cu states getting ready yet Hector still frowning pondered on something.

"uh...hm... I don't think Assassin alone will be able to hold off for long, Since I fought Saber before she used her own Noble Phantasm on me. Assassin's own Noble Phantasm is the manifestation of her other selves, but Saber's Noble Phantasm is probably the best counter for it!" Hector muses.

"!!" Hector's words catch Cu and Fergus off guard just as Heracles came back at him where they barely just avoid his strike by the skin of their teeth.

"Keh! Say that beforehand Old Man!... Damn it! it's taking the three of us just to hold on against this guy! if we break it up then we won't last as long either!" Cu directs to them.

Breaking off and falling back from Heracles they land a few feet from each other. While Cu and Hector continued to worry about what to do, Fergus seemed to be the only one thinking.

"Hmm, Setanta and Hector.. You two return to our Masters!" Fergus said yet it was met with surprise by both Lancers. "Wha ̶ ̶ ̶ !!.." Hector honestly thought he misheard as the follow up was caught in his throat.

Cu who was visibly surprised yet annoyed at the same time soon came to a realization. "Wait a minute...are you gonna use that!?" Cu spoke out as Fergus looks back at him with a confident smile.

"YOU FOOL! That Noble Phantasm of yours can level mountains! and did you forget already that we're not receiving magical energy?! So if you use it you might not be fit to fight anymore or Worse..!" Cu shouts knowing what his mentor was going to do and calls him out for it seemingly knowing what will happen.

"Setanta, it's because we're not at our best that gives us the drive to push beyond our limits... I know of your end, and I can only smile with pride that even on your last legs you kept swinging. Bahaha! Plus with such an opponent before me how can I NOT put everything on the line to defeat him?"

"Keh" Cu could only show aversion at the sight of his Mentor being sentimental while still staying true to himself. Hector himself thought this was far-fetched however knew Fergus's Noble Phantasm may be the only thing they had that might put down Heracles for good.

"Know hurry up! My Noble Phantasm has a Long range so you both might get caught up in it! Luckily I think our Masters should be far enough to still see it though, Bahahaha!" Fergus laughed off yet both Cu and Hector seemed harden to leave but knew it would be better then to get caught up in friendly fire.

Both dash off while Heracles came charging at lone Fergus with his sword perched on his shoulder smiling heartily.

Cu and Hector make it on the Highway and follow the road down running at full speed, with knowing what was about to happen they had to get as far away as possible. 

Fergus is seen blocking against a blow from Heracles, the impact sends him off his feet tumbling off the ground until he manages to jump back onto his feet. 

Heracles growled with a sharp exhale through the nose standing still for a brief moment before he took a stance toward Fergus which took him by surprise.

"Heh, how kind of you to ready yourself, I thought as a Berserker you would be more Beast than Man but turns out that isn't the case! Hm, So even with young Setanta and Hector gone you aren't making light of me eh? Bahaha! Good!" 

Fergus spreads his feet apart grasping his sword in both hands while pointing it to the ground, "In that case, I will show you something worthy that befits your end! Here I come! Heracles!"

Fergus's sword shimmered as light emits from it, Heracles possibly had the slightest twitch as if knowing what was coming yet unfazed he keeps his stance. 

**_"Spiral Ready!"_ **

Fergus looks right at Heracles who still looked prepared to take this attack head on to which Fergus could only smile smugly at him.

**_"Let me show you the true rainbow...!!"_ **

Fergus raises his arms up as the light emitting from his sword got brighter and brighter as it emitted mix colours, exactly like a Rainbow. Heracles himself seemed to let his focus waver for a mere moment to take in the sight.

With a big grin Fergus was now about to unleash his Noble Phantasm, if it works then he has overcome a mighty legend. With that thought he wondered if his Master would ease up and let him be more free from then on.

But on that he thought 'nah...' To his dismay he doubted it, but it was a good thought nonetheless, and with that he pierces his great sword into the ground.

_**"CALADBOLG!!"** _

Fergus sword pierces the ground, then everything beneath their feet began to shine as Heracles still stood fixed while Fergus gave his own stare back at him. the light became so bright as both were engulfed into it.

Far away Cu and Hector making their way toward their Masters were hit by what could only be a severe earthquake, as if the world was grasped and rattled around like something fierce that they fall to the ground.

Looking back both their eyes were filled with a light heading skywards debre of the earth heading skyward and a thunderous roar from Heracles that reverberated from far away to even where they were.

And even to the Female Master and her Saber who could also hear Heracles's roar as they gaze at the astonishing light illuminating the dark sky.


End file.
